The Anniversary
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Smutty, fluffy vampire!Klaine. Blaine gets Kurt the perfect gift for their 300th anniversary. Contains lots of blood and death so proceed with caution.


So I started this fic maybe sometime around the beginning of time so hooray for finally getting over the epic writer's block and actually finishing this.

*throws self a little party*

It feels nice to be writing some good old fashion AU Klaine smut again, but I feel like I better throw some warnings at you because this one's all a bit horror movie. So...

WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD AND VAMPIRES AND DEATH AND MURDER AND BUTT SEX AND STUFF.

So yeah. If you don't enjoy any of that stuff then don't read this and then tell me how horrible and depraved my mind is (I already know, thank you very much). Just, you know... don't read this at all.

Anyway, reviews would be nice. I like reviews. Throw some reviews at me.

And I don't own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel, I've just made them sexy shagging vampires for a laugh.

* * *

**The Anniversary **

It was a crisp night in March and I was out looking for an anniversary present. My dear Kurt and I have been married for so long that you wouldn't think we'd still be marking each passing year. But this year was special. It was the Big Three Double Oh.

Three hundred years since my Kurt – my beautiful angel – took my life and gave me another. Three hundred happy years that have practically flown by, just my husband and I in this ever-changing world. Of course, my Kurt has seen a lot more of the world than I have. He was already over a century old when he and I met. We'd been looking for each other forever, although the sentiment in those words was so much more literal coming from him. He was my everything, and I wanted to find him the perfect gift to celebrate our love.

After decades of travelling around the world and moving around the United States, Kurt and I had decided to settle down for a year or two in a small, quiet town in Ohio to get away from it all and be left alone. With my collar turned up against the wind, I got out of my car and made my way to the only gay bar the town had, Scandals. Being a Saturday night it was rather crowded inside, the smell of warm bodies intoxicating. I was looking for something very specific for my Kurt, something that I was sure he would enjoy, so I was pleasantly surprised when I found it almost immediately.

I settled in a quiet corner where I could watch this young man. He was truly very handsome, tall and striking and beautiful, although in an unfortunately self-aware sort of way. Arrogance always detracts from ones beauty somewhat, I think. He danced and flirted with many men, buying drinks but rarely drinking himself. Clearly this young man was on the prowl, much like I was. This handsome, viral man would make the perfect gift for my dear husband.

I made my way to the bar, close to him, and waited. It took less than a minute.

"Hey, baby. Can I buy you a drink?"

"A beer would be great, thanks."

I had perfected the art of pretending to drink centuries ago. Charming this young man didn't seem to take very long at all. He was so instantly attracted to me, and so sure of himself that I was attracted to him too, that I hardly needed to try. He asked me to dance and then held me close on the dance floor without even asking me my name. Nuzzling into his neck I gave him a good sniff, brushing my lips ever so lightly against his warm skin. He smelt just right for Kurt's present, so perfect that I very nearly lost some of my self control. A little taste wouldn't hurt... but no. This man wasn't for me. He was a gift.

"You want to come back to my place, baby?" he asked, his hands on my hips.

"I still don't even know your name," I said innocently.

"I'm Sebastian," he said with a smirk.

"Blaine," I said simply. "And I'd much prefer it if you were to come back to _my _place."

He grinned down at me, lust in his greenish hazel eyes. "Lead the way, baby."

I'm sure 'baby' was what he called every attractive man he wanted to sleep with. I took him by the hand and we left Scandals. Before I could even get my car keys out of my pocket he was kissing me and touching me, so insistent, so full of the enthusiasm of youth – he couldn't be more than eighteen so he must have used a fake ID to get in. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. He was a lot more intoxicated than he let on.

"You feel so cold," he said against my lips. "Don't worry, baby. I can think of a lot of ways to warm you up."

"I bet you can."

We eventually got into the car and I drove us to the secluded old house that Kurt and I had made a home. It was surrounded by huge trees and our nearest neighbour was at least a thirty minute drive away. I'd gotten up early to surprise Kurt, so I knew my darling wouldn't be awake yet – dead to the world, you might say. I led Sebastian to the living room and sat him down on a pre-emptively placed wooden chair before he could start kissing me again.

"Stay put for a second," I said, rummaging around in a drawer next to the bookcase.

He did as he was told and I had to admire his obedience. Kurt would definitely like that. Finally I found what I was looking for. I returned to Sebastian's chair, moved his arms behind the back of it, and secured his wrists with a set of strong metal handcuffs. I pushed his open jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, restraining him further. I heard his heart beat a little faster as he chuckled.

"Never took you to be so kinky," he said lecherously.

I straddled his lap and ran my fingers through his bronze hair, down his neck, feeling his pulse under my finger tips. He shivered at my touch, so cold against his flushed skin. But having no heartbeat will do that to you.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't go anywhere," I said softly. "Don't want you disappearing before my husband wakes up."

He raised his eyebrows. "Husband? So you're married?"

"Not a problem, is it?"

"No, no, of course not," he said quickly. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"Oh, good. I got you as a present for him. We're celebrating."

"Ohhh, a threesome," he said, his lecherous smirk getting even wider. "Never had one with a married couple before, but I'm up for anything, baby. So where is this lucky other half of yours anyway?"

"Like I said, he's sleeping," I murmured, playing the hair on the nape of his neck. "But he'll be awake soon."

"Sleeping?" Sebastian scoffed. "But it's like, 11pm. What, are you guys _vampires_ or something?"

I grinned, a big toothy grin that was sure to show off my fangs. I couldn't help but chuckle at his sharp intake of breath. "We don't all sparkle and brood, you know."

"O-okay, what the fuck?" he stammered, pulling against the handcuffs a bit. "W-what is going on here, man? I was down with hooking up, but a-a-all this – this – vampire kink stuff, or blood play, or w-whatever freaky shit you're into is s-so not cool!"

"You don't believe me, do you?" I said gently, stroking his cheek. He recoiled from my cold touch this time. "You don't think I'm real. You think I'm just some crazy fanatic who's seen one too many vampire films, or read one too many poorly written gothic romances and thinks drinking blood sounds like fun. I'm not sure what to do to prove how real I am to you, short of just draining you right now."

His heart was pounding in his chest. I leaned forward and brushed my nose against his neck. The sweet smell of his blood was now mixed with the sharp scent of fear, and ooh it was _wonderful. _

"I bet you taste so good," I whispered in his ear. "But I couldn't possibly drain you. Not when I got you for my Kurt. Speaking of which, my angel just woke up..."

I got off Sebastian's lap as I felt my husband wake from the day's sleep. Kurt was always one for sleeping late on weekends. Sebastian was panting, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh God," he said, trembling. "Oh God, oh God, p-please... please don't hurt me..."

"Oh, that's good," I said with reassuring smile. "Keep that up. Kurt always loves it when they beg."

"Blaine!" my Kurt's sweet voice called from upstairs.

I shushed Sebastian, whispering "Don't ruin the surprise."

I went out into the hallway and stopped Kurt before he could get to the living room, standing behind him and covering his eyes with my hands before he could even greet me.

"Blaine, you silly thing, what on earth are you up to?" he giggled as I led him to the living room.

"I have a little present for you, sweetheart," I said in a sing-song voice that made him laugh.

"Oooh, a present, you shouldn't have! What is it? Is it jewellery?"

"Even better." I steered him into the room and uncovered his eyes with a flourish. "Happy anniversary!"

Kurt gasped and his beautiful greenish blue eyes widened as he laid eyes on his present, who was currently shivering on the chair.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine!" Kurt said, grinning ear to ear. "I thought I smelt something human, but you've truly outdone yourself, my love. But I thought we weren't going to make a big deal of our anniversary this year?"

"It's our 300th, darling," I said, resting my hands on his hips. "I had to mark the occasion somehow."

"But I didn't get you anything and now I feel bad," he said with a precious little pout, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You don't need to get me anything, my angel," I said, holding him close and softly kissing his cheek. "You gave me this life. You gave me the past three hundred unforgettable years. That's more than enough, Kurt."

Kurt smiled radiantly, as unearthly beautiful as the day we met, and took my face in his hands, pulling me into a gentle kiss. I was still human when he first kissed me and my knees went weak when his ice cold lips touched mine. It was amazing that he could still make me feel that way after all these years.

"We'll share," he said once we separated, before he turned to his gift.

Sebastian was watching us incredulously, visibly trembling, his heart hammering away loudly. Kurt smiled sweetly at him and perched himself lightly on Sebastian's lap.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Anderson-Hummel. What's your name?"

"S-S-Sebastian..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian," said Kurt, moving on the human's lap until he was straddling his gift. "You really are very pretty, aren't you?" He let his hands travel down Sebastian's chest before his ripped his shirt away, buttons flying in every direction. Kurt's smile only got wider. "Oh yes, very pretty indeed. My Blaine has such excellent taste in prey."

Kurt leaned forward and nuzzled Sebastian's neck, the young man flinching as my Kurt sniffed and lightly licked the sweaty skin, whispering softly. "Sweet and rich... like honey... smooth... with just a hint of spice..."

My angel turned to look at me, such gratitude in his eyes. "Is that AB Negative I smell?"

"Aged eighteen years," I nodded. "Your favourite vintage."

"Blaine, my darling, how you spoil me so," he sighed, grinning fondly.

I stepped behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders, and he leaned against me.

"Reminds me of our 100th anniversary," he said wistfully. "Do you remember, my love?"

"Ah, yes," I said, it all coming back to me. "Paris, 1812. How could I possibly forget? That had been such a beautiful night."

Kurt shut his eyes, smiling dreamily. "Mmm, beautiful indeed, darling. I can still hear the screams. I do love it when they scream. And it was so much easier to get rid of corpses back in the day. Nobody even noticed that those pretty little vagrant boys had even gone missing."

We both chuckled at the memories before we were brought out of our reminiscing by Sebastian's sudden sobbing.

"Oh my God," he mumbled, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Oh my God... you're s-serious... you're gonna k-k-kill me... oh my God..."

"Aw, Sebastian," Kurt cooed, gently wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry, precious. Blaine and I aren't going to kill you. At least not right away, that would be boring. We're all going to have some fun first. And you're just so pretty... we wouldn't dream of finishing you off in one bite. It would be a shame to waste such beauty. My husband and I like to play with our food."

If anything, Sebastian just sobbed even harder, his pounding heart and increasing fear making the smell of his blood overwhelmingly delicious.

"I don't think we have to worry about our guest going anywhere, Blaine," said Kurt. "You can take the handcuffs off. Also, be a dear and get us some champagne flutes, we need to make a toast."

I released Sebastian's wrists and, as my angel had predicted, he made no attempt to escape. He seemed paralysed with fear, tears streaming down his handsome face. I went to the kitchen to get the two champagne glasses and got back in time to watch my Kurt appreciating his gift. He pulled off Sebastian's jacket and torn shirt, leaving him bare-chested on the chair, and let his soft pale hands trace the muscular body, the flushed and slightly tanned skin. I loved seeing my Kurt with other men. That sounded strange, but it was a voyeuristic thrill seeing my only love bringing pleasure and pain to another, be they victims or some of our vampire acquaintances – those who I could trust would never try to steal my angel away from me. And I always knew that, no matter how much he seemed to want the other man, my Kurt would only ever truly want _me._

Kurt brushed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's trembling lips, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck as his hand caressed Sebastian's arms.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kurt whispered against his skin. "That's good, precious. We need you scared. Nothing improves the smell of blood like the smell of fear, which you currently reek of."

"P-p-please," Sebastian wept. "Oh God, please... p-please... don't kill me... please..."

Kurt sat up and draped his arms across Sebastian's shoulders again, looking him right in the eye and smiling wide enough to show his fangs.

"It's so cute when you beg," he said pleasantly. "Not going to lie, it kind of gives me a bit of power-trip. What can I say? I like having my ego _stroked_... amongst other things." He smirked and slipping his hands slowly down Sebastian's chest. "Fear really does give the blood a lovely extra kick, but do you know what _really_ makes it taste yummy?" He reached Sebastian's crotch and cupped him through his jeans, making the sobbing human gasp in surprised. "_Arousal_. Sometimes I like to fuck my victims – my husband has always had a bit of a thing about watching – and just as they're about to reach orgasm I bite them... _drain them_. I make the metaphorical _petit morté_ just a little less metaphorical. And ohh, it makes the blood taste like _fire_. And I'm sure it's rather nice for the victim too. I mean, there are worse ways to go then being fucked to death by a beautiful vampire, right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Kurt continued to palm Sebastian's crotch, holding onto the back of his head to pull him into a passionate kiss. Sebastian resisted at first, squirming away, but eventually ended up kissed my Kurt back, whimpering and rolling his hips into Kurt's hand. When they separated Kurt's smirk was triumphant.

"You want me, don't you, precious?" he said with relish. "You're rock hard in my hand right now. You're scared out of your wits, but at the same time _you want me_. Not as much as you want my Blaine though, of course. You trusted him enough to let him bring you to this secluded house in the middle of nowhere and handcuff you to a chair, so obviously you're either spectacularly stupid or you were hoping to fuck him tonight. I hate to disappoint, my dear, but as good as I am at sharing the blood, I'm not so good at sharing my man. He likes to watch me with others, but I'm afraid to say I'm rather possessive. Don't like other people touching my things, so to speak. The last person that tried to take him from me ended up in pieces."

Sebastian shuddered with terror. I smiled at the memory of my Kurt's violently possessive nature. That silly little female vampire with her brown hair and loud singing had tried to split us up, but she had been no match to my Kurt's power. The foolish girl was nothing more than a smouldering pile of bones and ashes once my angel was through with her.

With one hand still palming his crotch, Kurt's other hand slipped down Sebastian's arm, holding into his wrist and pressing his lips against the heel of Sebastian's palm. I stepped forward with the champagne flutes ready, and a thrill of excitement shot through me as my Kurt bared his fangs and bit down on the human's wrist. Sebastian screamed in pain, a most beautiful sound. Kurt didn't drink straight from the punctures, but let the blood pour from the open wounds into each of the champagne glasses until they were both full. Once done, he licked Sebastian's injured wrist to stem the flow until the wound was almost completely healed. My Kurt stood up in front of me, accepting his glass.

"Here's to us," I toasted. "To three hundred years of bliss."

"And to three hundred more," Kurt added.

We smiled as we clinked glasses and drank every drop of the cooling blood in one go. Sebastian tasted just as good as I had hoped, the subtle undertones of fear and arousal mixing nicely with sweet taste of AB Negative. I was already thirsty for more. Once we put our glasses down Kurt wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you so much, Blaine," he whispered. "And I promised you I will never stop."

"I love you too, my angel," I said, before our lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. His lips already felt slightly warmer from the fresh blood and I could taste it on his tongue, along with that unidentifiable taste that was just pure _Kurt_.

Once we separated Kurt looked back at his gift, who was currently shaking harder than ever and clutching his wrist, fresh tears pouring down his flushed cheeks. The puncture marks on his skin were still visible even though they were healing. Kurt smiled fondly at him and went to push him back against the chair, straddling his lap once more.

"Sebastian, precious," Kurt said sweetly. "You taste _heavenly_. Doesn't he taste just heavenly, Blaine?"

"He does, sweetheart," I said, standing just behind Sebastian with my hands on his shoulders. "Why Sebastian, you taste divine. And so very _moreish_."

"Please..." Sebastian sobbed, terrified. "Please... _please..."_

"You know, I don't think our guest is enjoying himself," Kurt said innocently to me. "What do you think I could do to remedy that, my darling?"

I thought about it for a second as Sebastian trembled between us. "Why don't we put him out of his misery? Why don't you make the blood taste like _fire_, my love?"

"Oh, excellent idea, Blaine," Kurt said with a grin, his beautiful eyes brightening with blood-lust. He rested his hands softly on either side of Sebastian's tear streaked face. "Shhh, no more crying now, precious. We're going to take care of you. It'll all be over soon."

He looked right into Sebastian's eyes, and the quivering young man couldn't help but stare, transfixed, his sobbing coming to an abrupt end. My Kurt has always had a talent for working that vampire charm.

"You don't want to be here anymore, do you, precious?" Kurt asked softly.

Sebastian slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Well, don't you worry," Kurt whispered, slipping his hand back down to Sebastian's crotch. "I'm going to make sure that your last moments on this Earth are filled with pleasure."

Sebastian nodded, slow and dazed and completely under my angel's spell. He moaned deliciously, gently thrusting upwards into Kurt's hand as he rested his head back against my stomach. My Kurt very slowly undid Sebastian's jeans and let his hand delve inside, pulling out his pulsing erection, and a shudder of pleasure overcame Sebastian's tear-streaked face. The trembling human's breath grew shallow as he rocked his hips up into my Kurt's hand, and I could see the blood pumping through the thick veins in his cock as beads of pre-come covered the tip.

My Kurt leaned in and caught Sebastian's lips in another passionate kiss, the two of them looking so incredible together that I could feel the erection growing in my own pants. Sebastian let out the sexiest little whimpers as my Kurt stroked him faster and kissed him deeper. I could hear his pulse racing, the smell of his blood intoxicating me. I longed so much for a taste, but I kept my place and continued just to watch as my angel went to work pleasuring this gorgeous human.

Kurt's mouth moved down Sebastian's jaw, licking his Adam's apple and planting kisses across his collarbone as Sebastian moaned louder and louder, sounding so desperate, so close to orgasm that he clearly couldn't stand it.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Kurt whispered huskily into his ear.

Sebastian nodded breathlessly. "Oh God... oh _yes_... that's so... so good..."

Kurt grinned, baring his fangs. "It's about to feel a whole lot better, precious."

My angel sunk his fangs right into Sebastian's neck, stroking his cock faster at the same time. Sebastian let out the most beautiful scream, somewhere between pain and arousal as he started to come all over his chest and drops of blood dripped down his tanned neck. Kurt stopped his drinking and looked up at me, his eyes sparkling like crystals, blood dripping down his chin, and his usually pale cheeks rosy from feeding.

"His heart's still beating, my love," he said happily. "And the blood tastes like _fire_. Take a drink too, sweetheart."

I smiled lovingly at my angel, before baring my fangs with a hiss and latching my mouth onto the other side of Sebastian's neck. The moment my fangs broke the skin the blood came gushing into my mouth, smooth and sweet and burning like lava from the final shudders of Sebastian's orgasm. As I drank deeply I looked over to see my Kurt lift Sebastian's already punctured wrist to his bloody mouth and sink his teeth in. Sebastian's whimpers of pain became fainter and fainter as my angel and I fed from him, his heartbeat weakening as we drained away his life until finally, with one last twitch and gasp, he died in our arms.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned huskily, his eyes darkened with lust and the thrill of the kill. "I want you so badly, my love, right here on the fucking floor."

"Oh God, yes."

Kurt grabbed a handful of my shirt across the human's bloody corpse and threw me to the floor, leaping onto my lap and attacking my mouth with the fiercest of kisses. Oh, how I loved my darling Kurt like this, so strong and animalistic after a good feeding. Our clothes were ripped off in a second, my hands touching as much of my angel's beautiful body as I could reach – his skin was flushed and warm from the fresh blood, and our erections rubbed together as we rutted against each other desperately.

Kurt flipped us over and I licked the spilt drops of blood from his chin and neck, before I sat up, kneeling between his spread legs. I reached over to the now late Sebastian's limp and bleeding wrist, coating my fingers in his blood. I used those fingers to work my Kurt open, hard and rough just the way he always liked it. It wasn't like I could hurt him, and the rougher the better he always said. I couldn't remember the number of beds we'd destroyed over the centuries... or bedrooms, for that matter.

Finally I was buried inside my Kurt, both of us crying out in pleasure as I began to thrust into his tight heat harder and faster. My angel sucked Sebastian's blood off my fingers, his legs wrapped around my hips as I slammed into him.

"Oh God, Blaine, don't stop! Don't stop! Don't you dare – fucking – stop!"

"Ohh Kurt, I wouldn't dream of it... oh _fuck_, you feel so good... so damn good, my love!"

Kurt's fingernails dragged down my back and my arms, the deep wounds healing immediately and making everything feel every better. I could feel my orgasm edging ever closer and I knew my angel was close too.

"Bite me," Kurt moaned into my ear. "Please, my darling... bite me!"

I didn't need telling twice. I sank my fangs into my Kurt's neck, sucking his hot, delicious blood as I fucked him into the floor. The loud moan he let out was just gorgeous, and it only got better when I felt my Kurt's fangs pierce my own jugular, drinking deeply from me as I drank from him, and that was all it took. My orgasm crashed over me like a tidal wave, like a million tidal waves, and as I came deep inside my Kurt I felt him coming too, his cock twitching and spurting between our stomachs as our fiery blood coursed through our veins and gushed down our throats, connecting us in such a way that it felt like my Kurt and I were one being, one unbeating heart and one damned soul.

I collapsed beside Kurt on the floor, the two of us debauched and satisfied and thoroughly spent. The intense pleasure of feeding and making love to my Kurt was still making my skin tingle. I looked over at Kurt, at my beautiful angel, and smiled. He looked happier than ever, with blood all around his sweet mouth and the puncture marks on his neck already healed.

"Blaine, darling," he sighed. "Thank you so much for this anniversary gift. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt," I said, rolling over and draping my arm around him, and planting a little kiss on his cheek. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly still a little dazed from the fresh blood and excellent sex.

"Well, the night is still young," I said, propping my head up on my elbow to gaze down on him. "We can take a nice hot bath, find somewhere to dump that corpse over there, and then maybe go out for a little dessert."

My Kurt smiled beautifully and kissed the tip of my nose. "Sounds wonderful, my love."

"Happy anniversary, Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

"Happy anniversary, Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
If you did, tell me in the form of a review.  
If you didn't, please spare my feels by not saying anything at all.

xxx


End file.
